My Little Cartoons Equestria Girls (Thomas O'Malley Animal Style)
Gallery: Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Twilight Sparkle Gadget Hackwrech.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Rainbow Dash Olivia.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Applejack Pearl Pureheart.jpeg|Pearl Pureheart as Pinkie Pie Jenny mouse.PNG|Jenny McBride as Fluttershy Hannah.jpg|Hannah as Rarity Tom Jr.png|Tom Cat Jr. as Spike Cholena.png|Cholena as Princess Celestia Nellie Brie-1-.png|Nellie Brie as Sunset Shimmer 20140211071806!Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry as Flash Sentry Jenny Foxworth.PNG|Jenny Foxworth as Human Twilight Sparkle Princess Irene.jpg|Princess Irene as Human Rainbow Dash Misty-0.png|Misty as Human Applejack Anne Marie-0.jpg|Anne-Marie as Human Pinkie Pie Penny in Disneyland.jpg|Penny as Human Fluttershy NAOM Madeline 1.jpg|Madeline (Animated) as Human Rarity Dora in Nick Jr..jpg|Dora as Human Trixie Chip in Hello Kitty.jpg|Chip as Spike the Dog Molly Baker 2.jpg|Molly Baker as Principal Celestia Ariel Disney.jpg|Ariel as Vice Principal Luna Penelope Lang.jpg|Penelope Lang as Human Sunset Shimmer (Evil) Lampwick.jpg|Lampwick as Human Snips Smitty (Dumbo).jpg|Smitty the Bull as Human Snails Hiro-hamada-big-hero-6-46.1.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Human Flash Sentry X-vi-kingdark.jpg|King Dark as Human Sunset Shimmer (Wrath Form) JumKiller.png|Jum Killer as Human Snips (Wrath Form) Alien Mephilas.jpg|Alien Mephilas as Human Snails (Wrath Form) Mandy-0.jpg|Mandy as Human Sunset Shimmer (Wrath Form) Hanuman in Chaiyo.jpg|Hanuman as itself 6 Ultra Brothers as itself.jpeg|6 Ultra Brothers as itself Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of "My Little Pony Equestria Girls". Cast: * Twilight Sparkle - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Rainbow Dash - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Applejack - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Pinkie Pie - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) * Fluttershy - Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * Rarity - Hannah (Watership Down) * Spike - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Princess Celestia - Cholena (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) * Princess Luna - Tanya Mousekewtiz (An American Tail) * Sunset Shimmer - Nellie Brie (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) * Flash Sentry - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Human Twilight Sparkle - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Human Rainbow Dash - Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) * Human Applejack - Misty (Pokemon) * Human Pinkie Pie - Anne-Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Human Fluttershy - Penny (The Rescuers) * Human Rarity - Madeline (Animated) * Human Trixie - Dora (Dora the Explorer) * Spike the Dog - Chip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Principal Celestia - Molly Baker (Sailor Moon) * Vice Principal Luna - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Human Sunset Shimmer (Evil) - Penelope Lang (Atomic Betty) * Human Snips - Lampwick (Pinocchio) * Human Snails - Smitty the Bull (Dumbo) * Human Flash Sentry - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Human Sunset Shimmer (Wrath Form) - King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) * Human Snips (Wrath Form) - Jum Killer (Jumborg Ace and Giant) * Human Snails (Wrath Form) - Alien Mephilas (Ultraman) * Human Sunset Shimmer (Good) - Mandy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Hanuman as itself * 6 Ultra Brothers as itself Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Feature Films Category:My Little Pony Equestria Girls Movie Spoofs Category:My Little Pony Equestria Girls Movies Category:My Little Pony Equestria Girls Spoofs Category:Equestria Girls Movie Spoofs